


Perceptiveness Killed the Owl

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: ? - Freeform, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kinda, M/M, Only if you squint - Freeform, With a deeper meaning, i wrote this because they are my otp and that is the only reason, it’s just fluff, it’s not even that angsty, just poetic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:48:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27585641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Bokuto is tired.Akaashi notices more than he wants him to.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 4
Kudos: 68





	Perceptiveness Killed the Owl

**Author's Note:**

> I have school in the morning but wrote this instead-  
> not beta read :’)  
> I simply just love Bokuaka that’s IT  
> I will write anything abt them any day of the week  
> ty v much  
> enjoy

He was tired. 

He was so, so tired.

He wanted to hold on, to keep on walking, smiling; he wanted to keep on pretending.

But perceptive eyes never miss a beat, whether it’s a heartbeat or the way his footing became messier and messier and his eyes pierced the ground more than usual. 

None of it was intention- Bokuto didn’t want people to ask him anything or be worried about him. Actually, he was the opposite. 

He’d rather be the giver: making sure everyone was okay and offering all the help he could provide before his needs. His needs.

They come last, he reminds himself. 

But perceptive eyes never miss a beat, and they notice when he misses the time to smile, when his reactions are delayed and he quickly snaps himself from spacing off to join the conversation. 

“Akaashi.”

Akaashi was perceptive- scarily perceptive. His eyes, his ears and his 𝘵𝘰𝘶𝘤𝘩.

His touch. 

It caught everything, from the twitch in Bokuto’s arm when he reached out for him and the way he felt Bokuto stall and bite his tongue as he rested his hand on his cheek. 

“Bokuto.”

Akaashi says it, just as quiet as Bokuto had, matching his volume as well as his emotions. He wanted Bokuto to feel safe. 

“Can you say it again?”

And Akaashi smiled at the silly question- though, honestly, it wasn’t silly at all. He nodded into Bokuto’s white and black hair.

“Only if you really want me to.”

He knew the words bothered Bokuto. He knew the importance and the emotions, the 𝘳𝘦𝘮𝘪𝘯𝘥𝘦𝘳𝘴 of Bokuto’s past that the words brought with it. 

They sat there for five minutes. 

Ten minutes. 

Akaashi let him take his time. 

“I..”

It was simple enough for Akaashi to understand he was trying. He shushed him quietly, fingers working through the messy hair. 

“Slowly. Breathe,” he huskily reminded him.

Bokuto nodded- the slightest, tiniest nod, one that only someone resting their head directly onto his would catch. 

He felt Bokuto’s chest in his lap, rising and falling, rising and falling. 

Another five or so minutes. Akaashi continued raking his hands through the thick hair. 

“Please.”

Bokuto said it so quietly. 

So, 𝘴𝘰 quietly. 

It got lost in the wind. 

But perceptive eyes never fail to find it drifting through the air, capturing it with his ears, leaning into the mop of hair and inhaling deeply. 

He placed a kiss on Bokuto’s forehead, untouched lips brushing over the cool skin. Bokuto jumped at the slightest movement, and Akaashi whispered a voiceless apology- though Bokuto couldn’t hear it- into his ear.

Bokuto, this time, met Akaashi’s eyes first. He had sunk down onto Akaashi’s chest so he could look up properly, and he managed the smallest smile; a true one. 

One only reserved for Akaashi. 

One only meant for Akaashi, and his perceptive eyes. 

And perceptive eyes, in the pitch black, smiled back, as well as his lips, and he sighed contently. 

“I love you.”


End file.
